My Lover is a Celebrity
by Dan Mochizuki
Summary: Maaf kalau jelek ceritanya cerita ini berkisah tentang sosok artis yang menyamar dan lucy bintang sekolah bagaimana jalan cerita cinta mereka dan bagaimana pertemuan mereka berikut ceritanya silahkan dinikmati warning Gajeh...
1. Chapter 1

My Lover is a Celebrity

**Fairy Tail Academy**

Sekolah Menengah Atas terkenal dikota itu sekolah yang banyak menuai keberhasilan baik dibidang akademis maupun diluar dan menjadi Sekolah favorit di kota mangnolia.

Sekolah yang sangat luas , Gedung-gedung yang indah yang diciptakan untuk membuat para muridnya merasa nyaman dan betah berada Sekolah yang mampu mengabulkan impian dan cita-cita para siswa dan siswinya. Sekolah itu sudah menjadi Impian siswa-siswi untuk melanjutkan study mereka dikota itu.

**Natsu PROV**

Fiore

Sore MenjelangMalam

"Bagaimana dengan karir anda?"Tanya Salah wartawan yang mengelilingi sosok Pemuda berambut Pink Dengan Jas Hitam,serta syal putih kotak-kotak yang melilit lehernya,pemuda yang baru keluar dari sebuah hotel itu berusaha menerobos kepungan wartawan dan berusaha untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Mengapa anda memilih sekolah diFairy Tail Academy." Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlontar dari pemburu infomasi yang terus mengikuti pemuda itu yang menjadi narasumber dari pertanyaan itu terus berjalan menerobos kumpulan wartawan dan mendekati mobil hitam mewah yang telah siap terparkir didepan.

Ketika pemuda itu telah dekat dengan pintu mobil itu sesaat pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik kearah wartawan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya,Pemuda itu Tersenyum yang ia arahkan kepada para wartawan didepanya "Aku akan tetap berkarir, hanya saja jadwal penampilanku hanya sedikit tidak terlalu padat. sekian" Jelas pemuda menutup segala pertanyaan itu dan beranjak masuk mobil dengan cepat tak membiarkan wartawan itu bertanya lebih lanjut.

Didalam mobil pemuda mengeluarkan handphonenya dari balik sakunya ,dan menekan nomor yang tersimpan dihandphonenya.

"Moshimoshi"Suara pemuda dari balik handphone

"Hei apa kabar Ice break,kabarkan kesemua orang aku akan kembali dengan waktu yang dekat ini."

"Hei…Hei…Kamu….thiiit…thiiit"Belum sempat ucapannya telah memutuskan teleponya dan tersenyum,menutup phonennya.

"Pak tolong antarkan aku kebandara,"Pinta pemuda itu kepada Supir Mobil itu.

"Baik.."Jawab Bapak supir itu Singkat dan bergegas memacu pergi meningalkan tempat itu yang masih banyak wartawaan yang berdiam disitu.

Sabtu

**Fairy Tail Academy**

Hari sudah semakin sore,Gedung sekolahitu tampak sepi,banyak siswa dan siswi yang telah Cabut untuk kembali dibalik gedung itu, dilorong sekolah yang telah sepi dari murid yang berlalu-lalang tampak seorang siswi berambut Blonde yang berjalan Dengan menyeret langkahnya menyesuri lorong-lorong Gedung sekolah sesekali ia mendesah,akhir-akhir ini banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan dan harus pulang paling akhir dari teman-temanya tapi ia tak bisa menolak akan semua tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya,sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi ketua kelas untuk membantu wali kelasnya. Dreeet..Dreet..Dreet tiba-tiba suara getaran dari balik sakunya yang membuyarkan lamunanya. Dengan cepat Ia mengambil handphonenya dari balik sakunya.

**From: Levy**

_Lu-chan bagaimana dengan tugasmu?. Jika sudah selesai cepat temui aku, aku menunggumudi depan koredor._

_Jangan buat kami menunggu atau kau akan mendapati rahasiamu terbongkar, cepat kemarilah. Ayo pulang bersama-sama._

_Gabatte Lucy…_

Mata coklat itu membulat sempurna melihat pesan dari handphonenya.

"Gawat, kenapa mereka harus terburu-buru juga sih ,dan pesan apa-apaan ini ancaman haaa." Pikir gadis Itu,dan Bergegas berlari mempercepat gerakanya lurus menyusuri lorong sekolah,berbelok kekiri,dan menuruni -tiba sosok pemuda berjalan Dibawah anaktangga tepat.

"Awass….."Teriak gadis itu memberi peringatan, namun peringatan itu terlambat.

.

.

.

. Bruaak… Tubuh Gadis itu menambrak pemuda yang tengah berjalan tadi

"Iteeh…Iteeh"Keluh gadis berambut Blonde yang masih belum, sadar akan posisinya.

"Emmm…anoo shimimashen Nona" Ucap pemuda itu gugup menyadarkan gadis Menuggu waktu lama Seluruh Wajah gadis Blonde itu memerah,Menyadari Posisinya yang menduduki Sosok Pemuda dengan Rambut Pinkist yang ia tambrak,tepat diperutnya dengan kaki yang terbuka hingga sesuatu dibalik rok gadis itu tersingkap,dan tanpa disadari telah terekspos jelas oleh pemuda didepanya. Spontan gadis itu melompat mundur menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Kyaaaaa….HHHH….Hentaiiiii apa yang kau lihat."teriak gadis kepada sosok pemuda berambut pink yang tak ia kenal didepanya yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Gooomenneee itu kecelakaan melihat apa-apa kok"Balas Pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah.

"Haaa jika kau tak melihatnya ada apa dengan Wajahmu itu PERVERT." Suara gadis itu menaik mencacinya.

"Bukan Apa-Apa,gomenasai."Ucap Pemuda itu mulai salah tingkah dan kembali meminta maaf.

"Apa-apaan itu jelas-jelas kau melihatnya dasarPERVERT."caci gadis blonde lagi.

"Sekali lagi gomenasai aku tak bermaksud untuk itu."Balas pemuda itu berdiri dan membungku minta maaf dalam-dalam untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sesaat Gadis Blonde Terhenyak Sejenak akan tindakan pemuda berambut pink yang masih membungkuk dihadapanya.

"Eeeee kau sengajakan berdiri secara tiba-tiba didepan tangga agar aku menambrakmu kan dan kau bisa mengambil keuntungan dari situ."Teriak gadis Blonde gugup.

"Hei aku sudah minta maaf atas kejadiaan itu karna aku tak sengaja melihatnya dan, kenapa dengan tingkahmu itu bisa-bisanya menuduhku melakukanya dengan sengaja, dasar wanita aneh." Balas pemuda itu membeladiri

"Apa kau bilang tidak aneh,Jelas-jelas kau tiba –tiba berdiri seperti hendak menghalangiku."Teriaknya geram diolok Aneh oleh pemuda berambut pink yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Hah,aku menghalangimu, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu gadis seperti apa kamu yang berlari-lari dilorong sekolah seperti dikejar-kejar hantu."Tambah Pemuda itu.

"Grrrrrr..Grrrr Itu bukan urusanmu."Balas gadis Blonde yang masih geram dengan laki-laki didepannya.

"Hmmm apa mungkin kau sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Tsundure whahahahaha..jika-seperti itu aku bisa memakluminya kok"ejek Pemuda itu.

"Wrrrrrrrr…aku tak percaya akan hal bergituan!,Oke aku harus pergi, aku tak mau berurusan terlalu lama dengan laki-laki PERVERT sepertimu." Ucap gadis blonde tak bisa menahan kekesalannya

"Huft… Aku Juga Masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan, siapa juga sudi berurusan dengan gadis aneh yang berlari-lari digedung yang sepi ini"

"Huft aku tidak aneh, Janee."Balas gadis Blonde itu mengakhiri cekcok antara dengan memalingkan wajahnya beranjak pergi melewati pemuda itu tanpa menatap wajah.

"yaaa.. Jane hati-hati dengan Tsundure"Teriak pemuda itu

Tak ada sahutan balasan dari gadis itu,Pemuda itu kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah menuju Ruangan yang tampak begitu besar dan megah didepan pintu terlihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven hitam berseragam putih dengan kancing baju yang telah lepas dan pemuda itu menoleh kearah pemuda berambut pink yang tengah berjalan kehadiran pemuda itu ia memberikan senyumnya kepada sosok laki-laki berambut pink yang telah berdiri didepannya tepat.

"Yo Natsu lama tak berjumpa."sapa pemuda itu dan memberikan tinjuanya.

"hooo Gray Hisashiburi."sapa Balik Pemuda berambut pink itu dan memberikan tos tinjuanya.

Keduanya langsung berhambur untuk saling berbelukan .

"Okarie Natsu." Salam Gray yang masih berpelukan

"Hmmm Tadaima."Balas natsu.

"hoii lepasin aku jangan terlalu lama ,aku masih normal." Berontak gray melepaskan pelukannya dari natsu.

"hoi kau yang memelukku prince boxer." Balas natsu tak terima.

"apa kau bilang Flame head ngajak berantem." tantang gray

"hooo..kau mulai berani ice brain." Dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"haaa aku tak salah dengar sejak kapan aku takut denganmu mata sayu." Balas gray dengan sorot mata yang tak kalah tajam dari natsu.

Tak berapa lama setelah adu mata. Tiba-tiba keduanya tertawa bersama bahagia.

"hahahahaha kau tak berubah ,natsu." Tawa gray

"hhahahahaha kau juga, gray."

"oke ayo kita selesaikan urusan kita nanti, master telah menunggumu didalam."

"hmmm ayo."

Setelah itu mereka memasuki ruangan megah itu bersama-sama ,entah apa yang akan terjadi didalamnya.

**Koridor**

Tampak gadis berambut blonde yang tengah berjalan keluar dari koridor gedung sekolah ,fikirannya sekarang sedang tertuju dengan sosok laki-laki yang baru saja ia tabrak. "sepertinya aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu." Fikirnya. selama perjalan ia terus berpikir, hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya."jangan-jangan laki-laki itu Natsu Dragneel Penyanyi terkenal diseluruh dunia itu."

"Lucyyy…"teriak sosok yang dikenalnya yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sosok yang berteriak tadi adalah levy gadis berambut biru, dan gadis berambut scarlet yang berlari erza mendekatinya.

"kau tak apa-apa kan lu-chan." Tanya gadis berambut biru levy khawatir.

"Ah. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawabnya singkat

"huft syukurlah."

"hah ada apa levy" Tanya gadis blonde bingung.

"haah Nandemonai… hehehe"

"Kau terlambat Lucy."ucap gadis berambut Scarlet

"ahh Erza Gomen….Gomen tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan ketika aku kesini" Balas gadis Blonde.

"kau baik-baik Sajakan Lucy."Selidik gadis berambut biru.

"Ah tenang saja Levy-San aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Yosh kalau gitu ayo kita pulang bersama."umum Erza merangkul pundak lucy.

"Hmmm." Balas Lucy dan levy bersamaan.

"Oke kita berangkat!." Teriak erza bersemangat dan bergegas maju

"Hoooo…"Sahut Levy tak kalah semangat

Lucy Yang melihat itu hanya bisa Sweet Drop dan mengiyakannya karena tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang tak tahu malu. Sesaat ia melihat kelangit yang tengah berubah orange, menandakat malam akan tiba, "ah mungkin pikiran tentang Natsu Dragneel terlalu berlebihan, mana mungkin ia bersekolah disini." Guman lucy.

"Lucy… ada apa." Teriak Erza dan levy yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Nandaimonai." Balas teriak lucy dan berlari menghampiri temannya.

**=To be Continue=**

Thank to:

Nnatsuki..

Bagaimana ceritannya..?


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail © HiroMashima

A Fairy TailFanfiction

**My Love Is A Celebrity**

By : Mochizuki Dan

**HariSenin**

Pagi cerah,mentari tampak seolah tersenyum menyapa -embun pagi tampak telah hilang menguap bersamaan dengan matahari yang telah menerangi dan member kehangatan kepada seluruh penduduk burung telah bersahutan satu sama lain, pagi penuh kedamaian dan ketentraman.

Tapi saat kamu melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari rumah, seolah ketentraman dan kedamaian itu menghilang tergantikan dengan kebisingan kesibukan yang melilit lain tampak sebuah gedung besar nan Megah yang berdiri dipinggiran di kota Mangnolia berdiri dengan kokoh,disana kau akan menemukan ratusan pelajar berkumpul menjadi satu dihalaman gedung itu.

Yap, Gedung besar yang berada dipinggiran kota Mangnolia tak lain Sekolah Fairy Tail Academy,Sekolah paling bergensi dikota itu.

Dua puluh menit berlalu semenjak upacara itu selesai ,Namun halaman itu belum kunjung sepi masih ada sebagian yang berlalu-lalang di halaman itu, sebagian dari mereka ada yang tengah bercanda bersama nakama mereka menghabiskan kumpulan itu tampak gadis berrambut blonde yang berjalan dan dengan diiringi teman-temanya.

"Akhkhkhkh, aku tak sudi jalan bersamanya,OGAH…"Teriak gadis Blonde histeris ,menepuk kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

Teman-temanya yang ada didekatnya hanya tertawa geli dengan pernyataan temanya. "Lucy kenapa tidak, Laki-laki itu melakukan perbuatan nekat seperti itu itu bukti ketulusan dari hatinnya"Goda gadis berambut hitam yang berada di sebelah gadis blonde

**"**Cana apa kau buta -tama ia telah memalukanku didepan umum disaat upacara mana ada wanita yang mau bersama dengan laki-laki yang jonggos, rambut yang gundul seperti gudul peringis terlebih lagi gara-gara dia aku harus berurusan dengan Charle-sensei."Elak Lucy panjang lebar dengan menyilangkan kedua tanggannya tak menyukainya namun kedua temanya lagi-lagi hanya tertawa geli mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Lucy.

"Hmmm..sayang kali, Padahal aku suka dengan keberaniaanya, Oh Lucy..bidadari dunia ini,terimalah seluruh cinta tulus ini dari pangeranmu tercinta ini!."goda Cana memperagakan kejadian ketika itu yang telah berlalu sekitar dua puluh tuju menit yang lalu, dengan mengakat kanannya keatas dan tangan kirinya yang ditekuk masuk kedada dengan sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya.

Seketika itu juga seluruh tubuh Lucy memutih tak menyangka kedua temannya melihat kejadian itu

"Caaaana kau meeelihat kejadiian itu?."Tanya Lucy gemetar.

"tentu kami melihat semua kejadian itu,benarkan Wendy?"Senyum Cana yang bertanyaa ke Gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut biru terkulai lurus.

"Hmmm mungkin rumor kejadiaan itu telah tersebar disekolah ini!."Jawab Wendy menjelaskan.

"Kejadiaan itu terlalu mencolok, dia menembakmu ketika upacara."Tambah Cana.

Lucy hanya bengong mematung,mendengar penjelasan dari kedua temannya.

"Ahhhhhhahha, jadiii begitu…"Guman Lucy yang masih tak percaya akan penjelan teman-temanya.

"Ahhhh, jangan kau ambil pusing akan hal ini."Ucap Cana mencoba menenangkan Lucy,dengan menunjukan senyumnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa setenang itu,ini tentang reputasiku yang sedang dipertaruhkan,bagaimana jika para guru sudah tak percaya denganku, aku ini Ketua kelas dari 2-7!."Teriak Lucy kearah Cana.

"Hoiiii sante aja kali gak usah pake kuah."Elak Cana

"apa kau bilang Cana!."teriak Lucy

"Hoooo gomen…gomen Kaicho."Ucap Cana mengalah, menghindar dari kemarahan Lucy

Disisi lain Wendy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya yang tengah bercanda.

"Neee..aku jadi iri denganmu Lucy-san kau sangat cantik, cerdas, dan banyaklaki-laki yang menyukaimu andai aku terlahir sepertimu."Guman gadis berambut biru tiba-tiba, menunduk kepalanya kebawah gumanan itu terdengar Lucy yang mengetahui itu terhenyak sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan ia suka dipuji olehnya tapi ia tak suka dengan kata pertama yang diucapkan temanya itu.

Lucy kembali tersenyum kepada temanya itu dan menepuk kepada gadis itu. "apa yang kau bicaran Wendy,aku bukan satu-satunya yang tercantik dan tercerdas,selalu ada langit di atas langit,dan soal aku disukai pula aku yakin Romeo Bukan laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan dari Penampilanya saja, aku mengenalnya, lagi pula kamu dianugrahi wajah yang manis "Terang Lucy menenangkan sahabatnya itu dan kembali tersenyum manis ke padanya.

"Ehhhh…."Ucap Wendy yang kaget akan penjelasan Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Dan juga jangan pernah menghina dirimu sendiri aku tak suka itu!."jelas Lucy

Teeeet….Teeet… Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi tanda sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. "Ayo kekelas Lucy, Wendy atau kita akan terlambat dan mendapat hukuman dari charle-sensei.!"Ajak Cana yang telah berlari mendahului kedua temanya.

"Ayo Wendy kita kekelas kita.?" Ajak Lucy seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Haiiiik."Balas Wendy singkat dan menyambut uluran tangan Lucy. Keduanya berlari kecil menyusul Cana yang telah mendahului mereka di depan mereka.

"Cana Matte.!"Teriak Lucy.

**Kelas 2-7**

"Huff ternyata tidak terlambat" Hela Lucy Lega,dan bergegas menuju tempat duduknya.

**"**Emang apa yang kalian lakukan" Gadis berambut Scarlet yang duduk didepan kursinya.

"ah Nani-mo."Tanggap Lucy membenahi duduknya.

"sepertinya hari ini kau sedang bahagia Lucy.?"Tanya Erza.

"Hahaha, bukankah aku selalu begini."Jawab Lucy datar, terus mengeluarkan buku tulisnya.

"Tapi hari ini sangat kau jauh lebih ceria."

"sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa cepat kembalilah duduk sebentar sensei akan tiba."peringat Lucy.

"haik…haik,kaicho"balas Erza malas.

"Hufft."Hela Lucy lega.

Tak berapa lama kemudian,pintu kelas terbuka sosok guru seluruh siswa berdiri memberi hormat dengan membungkuk ditempat duduknya masing-masing.

"OHAYOO HAPPY-SENSEI."Sambut seluruh siswa dan siswi serempak.

"Ayeee, ohayoo-mina silahkan duduk kembali."Balas guru itu.

Seluruh siswa-siswi kembali duduk dengan menahan tawa mereka,mendengar logat dari guru mereka yang menggemaskan seperti kucing.

"Ayeee,pagi ini kita kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari Fiore Academy."Jelas Happy-sensei.

Seluruh siswi tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh mendengar sekolah Fiore Academy. Fiore Academy adalah sekolah paling bergengsi diseluruh dunia, yang dihuni orang-orang terkenal didunia.

"bagaimana menurutmu kaicho."Tanya Erza keLucy

"Terserah dari mana ia berasal entah dari Fiore Academy kek,yang terpenting itu kecerdasan otak orang itu sendiri."Jawab Lucy datar seolah tak berminat atau pun penasaran.

"Hmmm."Sahut Erza mengiyakan.

"Natsu-san, silahkan masuk" ucap Happy-sensei mempersilahkan masuk.

Seketika itu hati Lucy berdetak cepat, tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar, mendengar nama Natsu,ia mulai tertarik akan pemuda menjadi kacau, ia kembali teringat akan kejadian hari sabtu, ia bertabrakan dengan sosok pemuda berrambut pink yang sempat ia pikir Natsu Penyayi terkenal yang namannya telah pikiran itu kembali muncul saat mendengar nama itu dari gurunya.

Hatinya bertambah berdebar ketika melihat sosok berambut pink dengan akcesoris kacamata yang melekat dikedua matanya,dan dasi yang disengaja dilongarkan serta dua kancing baju paling atas yang terbuka. pemuda itu masuk dengan langkah tegap dan itu berbalik menatap siswa-siswi didepannya.

"Watashi no namae Natsu Silifilia Yoroshiku."Ujar laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinnya, tanpa lupa membungkuk memberi hormat.

Mendengar nama belakang siswa itu Lucy merasa hatinnya sedikit kembali tenang, namun melihat sosok ia teringat dengan laki-laki yang ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuat seluruh mata menatap kearahnya.

"Haaaa kau pria PERVERT itu kan!."Teriak Lucy menunjuk murid baru kelas terperangah dibuatnnya.

**=To Be Continue=**

Hal seru lagi akan terjadi di chapter-chapter yang akan datang bagaimana jalan cerita ini ikuti terus ya?

Mohon dukungannya?


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail © HiroMashima

A Fairy TailFanfiction

My Lover is a Celebrity

Warning:Gajeh

By : Mochizuki Dan

….Spontan ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya mata bebalik menatap kearahnya.

"Haaaa...kau pria PERVERT itu kan!."Teriak Lucy menunjuk murid Lucy itu membuat seluruh seisi kelas terperangah dibuatnnya.

Satu dua detik, seluruh masih hening mendengar tuduhan Lucy, dan menunggu tanggapan dari murid baru -laki itu hanya menatap lurus kearah Lucy,memelotinya meneliti seluruh tubuh itu dari ujung sampai tubuh Lucy,sejenak ia mulai berpikir,tak berapa lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali memandang gadis yang tengah berdiri itu.

"Dare..."Tanya balik pemuda itu yang bernama Natsu dengan wajah polos darinya.

Daaar..seperti petir yang menyambarnya ditengah siang itu juga tubuhnya memutih,kaku,mulutnya terbuka tak percayai.'Bagaimana ia bisa dengan cepat melupakan kejadian yang belum lama ini.'Pikir Lucy

"Akhkhkhk….pria macam apa kamu cepat sekali kau melupakan orang."Teriak Lucy Geram.

"Hmmm…Daree."Ulang Pemuda gadis berrambut blonde itu bertambah geram.

"Apa kamu benar-benar lupa,kau menabrakku dan meeme..lili..hhhh."Seketika itu wajah Lucy berubah menjadi merah padam,menundukan kepalannya malu,mengingat kejadian ketika itu, membuatnya tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

Laki-laki kembali termenung sebentar menerawang-nerawang sosok gadis yang wajahnya telah berubah menjadi Lobster rebus,ia memutar kembali memory Flash berapa lama kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah ia sedikit menampakan senyumannya tanda ia telah menemukan jawaban dari teka-teki semua itu meski terlambat.

"Haaaa aku mengingatnya kau gadis aneh yang berlari-lari dilorong sekolah itu ya?, tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi."Tangap pemuda itu menunjukan grinsnya,kearah sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri menundukan kepalannya malu.

Secercah cahaya harapan kembali terlukis diwajahnya cepat Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap sosok pemuda perambut pink itu dengan sorotan tajam.

"Huft akhirnya kau mengingatnya,meski lama,dasar Flame-Head."Cemooh Lucy.

"Haaa apa kau bilang."

"Apa kau tak mendengarnya Flame-head"

"bilang apa kau gadis aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh"Bentak Lucy tak terima.

Perdebatan terus berlanjut antara kedua insan kelas membeku diam sweet drop dengan wajah yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya lain tampak pemuda dengan rambut hitam raven tersenyum melihat cekcok dari keduannya,dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"oke-oke hentikan percakapan percintaan kalian."Putus Happy-sensei mencoba menenangkan kelas dari keributan pagi ini.

"Jigaiii…"Teriak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Ayeee….Silahkan duduk dibelakang Lucy disamping Gray."Balas Happy-sensei,menundukan kepalannya karena kaget akan bentakan dari kedua muridnya dan segera menunjukan tempat duduk Natsu.

"Ciih."Desah Natsu,beranjak berjalan menuju ketempat duduk yang telah ditunjukan Happy-sensei.

Lucy pun segera duduk kembali,tanpa melepaskan sorot matanya dari sosok pemuda yang bernama itu terus berjalan dengan tegap melewatinya tapi saat ia hendak duduk ia sempat mengucapkan salam kearah Gray,seolah ia mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Yoo."Salam Natsu kearah Gray.

"Hmm."Balas Gray.

"Ayee,sekarang tolong keluarkan buku kalian kita akan memulai pelajaran Fisika hari ini."Perintah Happy-sensei,pelajaran segera dimulai tak lama kemudian.

-000XXX000-

"Kenapa juga aku yang harus repot-repot menyerahkan surat ini keorang itu juga!."Desah Lucy berjalan menyusuri tiap-tiap kelas,mencari sosok laki-laki bernama Natsu.

"Agggrh,kemana juga laki-laki itu kenapa ia sulit baget dicarinya."Guman Lucy dengan wajah yang telah cemberut kesal.

" apakah kau tau laki-laki berambut pink disini?"Tanya Lucy kesalah siswi yang tengah berjalan.

"Emmm Maaf aku tak mengetahuinya"Jawab siswi itu.

"Arigatto.."

'Disini juga ga ada yang tau...'Pikir Lucy

'Mmmm ah..coba aku bertanya ke Gray sepertinya ia tahu,kalau tak salah ia bersama Erza dikelas.' Pikir langkahnya. wajahnya tersenyum manis, dengan cepat ia berbalik berlari menuju kelasnya.

Braak...suara pintu dibanting

"haaahaaahaa."tampak Lucy yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan nafas yang belum beraturan setelah berlari.

"Ada apa Lucy.. kenapa tampak tergesa-gesa.?"Tanya Erza menyadari kehadiran Lucy.

"Haahaa Graay Appa kamu tahu Natsu berada.."Tanya Lucy masih dengan nafas yang ia coba atur.

"Eeee..Katanya ia mau cari udara segar diatap sekolah."Jawab Gray yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Erza

"Ada apa Lucy.."tanya Erza

"Ah Makasih Janee"Ucap Lucy,cabut dengan cepat meningalkan keduanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Erza.

"Kau tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Lucy Akhir-akhir ini Gray?"Tanya Erza

"Hmmm Mana kutahu"jawab Gray Singkat.

"Semoga ia baik-baik saja"Guman Erza mendoakan.

Disisi lain tampak sosok pemuda dengan rambut pink dengan syal putih kotak-kotak melilit lehernya tiduran seraya menatap lurus kelangit, tangannya ia angkat mengapai sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuh pria itu membuat merasa termanjakan.'Kimochi inikah kedamaian?'tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Darr...Terdengar suara pintu yang kembali terbanting. dengan sigap ia bangun dari posisinya tidurnya.

"Natsuuuu...Dimana kauuuu...jangan buat aku repot..karnamu"teriak sosok gadis berrambut blonde.

Natsu berjalan menengok kebawah kesumber suara tersebut.

"Yoooo Daree"Jawab Natsu dari atas atap.

"Lucy Hearfilia"Ujar Lucy Ketus.

"Oooo Luige ada apa?"

"Lucy Bukan Luige"

"Ehhh Luige"

"L...U...C...Y..."

"Ah Terserah namamu sulit sekali apa apa."

"Ini ada surat dari happy-sensei"Sodor Lucy dari bawah

"Thank you"jawab Natsu dan bergegas loncat turun dari Lucy.

"Ini.."Ujar Lucy menyerahkan sepucuk surad itu.

"Ooo Thank You luce"Balas Natsu dan segera mengambil surat itu dari tangan lucy.

Dengan cepat ia membuka surat,tapi saat ia akan membaca,ia kembali menatap lucy yang ikut penasaran untuk membaca surat itu.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini kamu boleh pergi sekarang, ini Privasi orang!"Ujar Natsu ketus. dengan sorot mata mendelik.

"Haaaa,siapa juga yang mau liat surat konyol itu"Balas Lucy.

"Hooo terus kenapa kau mau mengintip surat ini"

"Haaa Tidak mungkin"

"Kalau tak ada urusan silahkan pergi"usir Natsu.

"Oke...okee.. aku pergi"Jawab Lucy kesal dan segera pergi meningalkan natsu.

"Hmmm dasar pelit."Guman Lucy.

"apa yang kau gumankan luce"Tanya Natsu dari kejauhan.

"Ahhh Nandemonai Janee."Ujar Lucy pergi meninggalkan Natsu sendiri.

'Bagaimana ia bisa mendengar semua itu'Pikir lucy.

Sosok pemuda itu terus memandang lucy dari kejauhan hingga ia benar-benar menghilang tak terlihat,setelah lucy benar-benar tak terlihat ia mengambil surat itu dan dengan cepat ia sobek-sobek dan ia bakar surat itu dengan korek yang telah ia bawa disakunya.

**=To be Continue=**

Maaf Kau Jelek Ch 3 ini Dan masih pusing membuat Fic ini Dan Juga masih buat novel yang lain jadi Sorry klau gak nyambung.

Janee tunggu terus ya fic ini.

Thanks To:

Nnatsuki makasih untuk smuanya.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail © HiroMashima

A Fairy TailFanfiction

My Lover is a Celebrity

Warning:Gajeh

By : Mochizuki Dan

**Siang hari di Fairy Tail Academy.**

Dipojokan kelas terlihat sosok gadis blonde yang meletakan kepalanya diatas meja malas,matanya terlihat kosong menatap keluar jendela tampak murung,fikiran tengah melayang membayangkan terror yang menghantuinya tiga hari surat menumpuk dialmarinya,Surat itu berisikan "PERGI KAU" Huruf itu tertulis tebal dengan warna merah terlihat sebuah ancaman untuknya,Awalnya ia mengangapnya hanya seseorang yang iseng-kurang surat itu terus berdatangan dengan ancaman yang sama yang terus terkirim dialmarinya selama tiga hari ini surat ke 4 ini berbeda surat yang lain,seolah peringatan terakhir dari pengirimin surat.

"kamu tidak apa-apakan lu-chan"Tanya Levy tiba-tiba yang telah berdiri disamping kanan sedikit tersentak kaget.

"ah Levy bikin kaget saja,aku baik-baik "jawab Lucy cepat,seraya mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"kau sepertinya sedang ada masalah terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."Tambah Erza tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping kiri Levy.

"Hmmm betul kata Erza,tiga hari ini kamu tak terlihat bersemangat sekali"ucap Levy setuju.

"apa kamu sedang sakit Lucy"Tanya Erza sedikit panik.

"Ah tidak aku baik-baiksaja."jawab Lucy singkat.

"lalu, apakah kamu sedang ada masalah?"Tanya Levy kembali.

"Bukankah kita teman jika kamu ada masalah,kau bias mencurhatkan semuanya kepada teman-temanmu ini sebisa mungkinakan kami bantu.!"Tambah Cana yang telah duduk didepan mejanya.

"Arigatto mina atas kepedulian aku baik-baik saja kok"jawab Lucy tersenyum kearah teman-temanya yang telah mengelilinginya.

"Apakah ini ada kaitanya dengan laki-laki Brandal itu."Tebak Erza dengan Volume yang sedikit dinaikan seraya melirik kebelakang kesosok bernama Natsu yang tengah membaca buku dikursinya.

Sosok bernama Natsu itu hanya diam menyadari sosok yang disebut Erza,Ia sedikit melirik kearah Lucy dan tanpa sadar kedua mata itu saling bertemu,Lucy yang menyadari itu segera memalingkan wajah,dan kembali menatap teman-temanya.

"Bukan kecapean aja kok?"jelas Lucy,dan kembali melemparkan senyumnya kearah teman-temannya.

"kalau memang begitu,ya sudahlah tapi Lucy jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."UjarErza memberi nasehat.

"Hmm,Arigatto erza."Balas Lucy mengiyakan nasehat dari Erza.

Dreeek….suara pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka membuat seisi kelas melirik kearah pintu, tak terkecuali Lucy.

"apakah Lucy ada disini?"Tanya sosok gadis yang membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa dengan siswi kelas 2-3 kemari,dan untuk apa mencari Lucy"Tanya Erza kearah gadis itu.

"Ya saya disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu.?"Jawab Lucy kegadis yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah…Bisahkah ikut dengan kami sebentar."Tanya gadis itu kembali.

"Ada masalah apa ya?"Tanya balik Lucy.

"Tolong ikut kami dulu ini sangat mendesak"

"hei tak taukah bahwa Lucy sedang lelah jangan ganggu dia dulu kau bias minta tolong kepadaku?."Sahut Levy memberitahu keadaan Lucy.

"HentikanLevy."Cegah Lucy keLevy.

"Baiklah aku kesana."Balas Lucy kegadis yang mencarinya.

"Lucy…"Panggil Cana.

"hehehehe ini sudah tugas dari ketua kelas 2-7."Senyum Lucy dan bergegas mengikuti gadis itu keluar.

Dari sana tampak sosok berrambut pink sedikit melirik kearah gadis itu dengan sorot curiga.

**Toilet**

Sebuah Ruangan yang berada dipojok itu adalah bekas Toilet perempuan yang sudah tak terpakai yang sekarang menjadi terbengkalai dan kotor.

"Apakah benar ada yang berkelahi disana"Tanya Lucy kepada gadis yang berada disampingnya seraya terus berlari kecil.

"Benar,Aku tak salah melihatnya ada yang terluka juga disana."Jawabgadisitu

"Kalau begitu gawat, kenapa kamu segera tak memanggil sensei saja."

"aku tak bisa karena para sensei sedang ada rapat yang tak bisa diganggu."

"Ah benar juga,kenapa aku sampai lupa akan hal itu."

Didekat ruangan itu tampak beberapa gadis yang lain telah berada itu Lucy segera mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri gadis yang ada disana.

"dimana perkelahian itu."tanya Lucy setiba disana.

"perkelahian telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu,namun ada yang terluka disana"jelas gadis berambut hitam pekat seraya menunjuk Toilet bagian kanan pojok.

"Hmmm..baiklah ayo kita bantu dia"

Tanpa piker panjang Lucy segera masuk Ruangan itu dan menuju toilet yang ditunjuk,dan diikuti gadis yang lain ragu sedikit pun Lucy segera membuka pintu,dan mendapati toilet itukosong,tapi saat hendak -gadis itu telah mendorongnya masuk kedalam membuatnya jatuh tersukur,Gadis itu segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya tanpa membiarkan Lucy sempat berdiri dan keluar.

Door….Dooor….Dooor…

"Tolong bukakan pintu ini ada apa ini sebernya?."Teriak Lucy panik,seraya menggedor-gedor pintu toilet itu dari dalam.

Hahhahahahahahha…..Tawa para gadis itu puas.

"kenapa ini…Apa yang salah denganku?"Terik Lucy lantang. Yang membuat gadis itu semakin geram.

Bbyuuurrrr…Bbyuuurrrr…. Tiba-tiba dua siraman air dari atas mengenainya,membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup tersiram air.

Seketika itu Lucy bukan main setelah mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari teman-temanya dengan menyiramnya dengan air,dan menguncinya ditoilet yang kotor yang sudah tak matanya tampak butiran-butiran air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya,hatinya merasakan kepedihan yang amat sangat.

"Itu untuk gadis murahan,dan penjilat sepertimu."Maki gadis berambut hitam dari luar.

"Iya karnamu Ichiya-sama menjauh dari itu karnamu oleh karna itu pergilah kamu."Tambah gadis yang lain.

"Dengan begini aku yakin akan memuji kita karna telah membebaskanya dari matra sihir gadis penjilat sepertinya."

Hahahahahhahahaha….Tawa lepas gadis itu kembali.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan."kata gadis bertubuh kecil yang membawa Lucy pertama kali.

"Diamlah kau Coco itu dosa yang harus yang ditebus gadis tak tahu diri sepertinya."

"betul kau tak perlu bersimpati kepadanya Coco."tambah gadis berambut unggu.

"Ayo kita tingalkan gadis ini disini saja"

"Ya."Jawab gadis berambut hitam setuju.

Kedua gadis itu segera pergi meningalkan Lucy terkunci disana.

"maafkan aku lucy,itu bukan kemauanku"Bisik Coco didepan pintu.

"apa yang kau tunggu ayo kita pulang."

"ah iya tunggu."jawab bergegas mengikuti para gadis itu.

Lucy masih diam mematung,Ia menjatuh tubuhnya,ia memeluk lututnya air matanya benar-benar tak bisa dibendung ia kembali menagis dengan wajah yang ia benamkan masih tak menyangka ada orang yang sebegitu sampai kapan ia akan terus terjebak disini.

Membayangkanya saja sudah benar-benar menyayat hatinya. 'Seseorang Tasukete'Terikanya dalam Hati.

**Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Blaaarrrrrr…Tiba-tiba suara pintu toilet terbanting keras.

"Luceeee…. Dimana kau.?"Teriak Sosok pemuda yang sudah tak asing bagi Lucy.

"Natsuuu."Jawab Lucy lirih dari masih bisa didengar oleh Natsu.

Dengan cepat Natsu segera menuju ketoilet paling pojok sumber suara tersebut,Ia segera mendobrak pintu itu dengan tubuhnya.

Duaarr…Pintu itu Natsu terbelalak melihat keadaan Lucy yang telah basah kuyup,seragamnya yang telah kotor,dan Lucy yang matanya memerah berlinang air mata.

Melihat itu tanpa basa-basi ia membuka seragamnya sehingga membuatnya telanjang dada,ia sedikit membukuk memcoba memakaikan bajunya keLucy sekedar untuk sedikit memberikan kehangatan bagi Lucy,namun seketika baju itu ditepis,Sehingga membuat Natsu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Natsu lembut.

"Urusaiii,ini bukan urusanmu"Teriak Lucy ketus.

Natsu hanya bisa diam setelah mendapat teriakan Lucy,Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Lucy kembali berbicara.

"Natsu bisa kamu jelaskan apa,aku berbuat salah terhadap teman-temanku"Tanya Lucy lirih,diiringi dengan isak tangis matanya menatap Wajah Natsu dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

Natsu hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata apa pun,Ia hanya segera bergerak maju satu langkah dan jongkok memosisikan dirinya sepadan dengan posisi lucy sekarang yang telah duduk tak banyak bicara ia menarik kepala Lucy dan membenamkannya didada yang mendapat perlakuan itu Syoknya bukan main matanya manik membulat indah,tapi tak melawannya.

Natsu sedikit mencondongkan mulutnya didekat telinga Lucy.

"Kau tidak salah sama sekali Lucy,yang kau perlukan sekarang jalani hidupmu ini dengan biasa dan cari teman-teman yang kau percayai."Bisik Natsu ditelinga Lucy.

"Hmmm"Jawab Lucy singkat.

~**To Be Continue~**

Bagaimana mina bagus gak?

Iya 'Dan' mau memberitahu berhubung besok tanggal 7 'Dan' ada UTS maka Updatenya untuk Ch 5nya molor jadi maaf

Mau focus belajar udah kelas XI sih hahahaha….

Sampai ketemu lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

My Love Is Celebrity

**Haloo-mina.**

**Sebelumnya Dan,Minta maaf kalau lama Update Chapter ke Dan,masih harus belajar untuk persiapan UTS kemarin agar mendapat nilai yang terbaik.**

**Tapi ga usah khawatir ini Dan,Beri Chapter ke 5. Selamat Menikmati**

Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling menyebalkan baginya seolah berubah,entah seperti apa kalimat itu harus terucap untuk mengungkapkan perubahan perasaan yang sedang dialami jantung berubah berdebar menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya,seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas,wajahnya bersemu merah,perasaan jadi tak ia harus berbuat itu juga tak bisa ia pikirkan untuk sekarang ini.

Seolah pelukan itu merubah segalanya,membuat siapa pun tidak akan pernah akan menolak pelukan hangat dari pria yang sekarang tengah memeluknya erat dan seakan tak akan pernah mau untuk melepaskan pelukan,semakin lama pelukan itu semakin kuat dan membuatnya sedikit sesat karna pelukan kuat dari pria itu.

"Huuukk…..Natsuuu.."Gerang Lucy sedikit kesakitan karna sesak.

"Ahh….Gomen Luce,aku tak bermaksut menyakitimu,aku hanya ingin membuatmu tenang serta sedikit membuatmu hangat,dan nyaman dengan pelukanku"Jelas Natsu meminta maaf seraya mundur melepas pelukankanya.

'Harummm…..shampo dan tubuh Lucy baunya sangat harumm…seperti Vanilla dan harum'pikir pria bernama Natsu berambut pink itu berpendat.

"Aaaa….Luceeeee.."pangil Natsu,karna mendapati tubuh Gadis berwajah molek dan cantik itu sedikit mundur tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari pria yang didepanya itu dengan menutupi kedua dadanya dengan kedua tanggannya dan memasang mata yang waspada pada pria itu.

"Apaa yang kau maksut 'membuatku hangat',apakah berpikir kotor setelah melihat bajuku basah"kata Lucy meyipitkan matanya,meminta penjelasan.

"AaAAaaaa…Buuuukaaan itu yang kumaksut…."Kata Natsu dengan tergagap,mencoba meluruskan pikiran memposisikan dirinya sedikitmaju seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya untuk menjelaskan bahwa bukan itu yang dimaksut.

"Lalu apa yang kau maksutkan."

"Anooo…..kau taukan baju basah otomatis,ketika itu kamu merasa kedinginan dan masuk angin karna itu." Jelas Natsu panjang lebar

"Haaaa…"Respon Lucy kaget Akan penjelas ,penjelasan itu membuatnya lebih berpikir tidak-tidak pada pria itu.

'Gawat…aku memperparah keadaanya apa yang harus aku lakukan.'pikir Natsu yang sadar bahwa penjelasaanya memeperburuk suasan.

"Huft….ternyata benar kau tak lebih sekumpulan Hentai…"

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu maksutku…..hanya saja aku tidak ingin kamu kedinginan, tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir ini dan itu."

"atut…atut…tapi cukup penjelasan tadi dapat mengungkap pribadimu yang sebenarnaya,Permisi aku harus pergi…"Tambah segera beranjak berdiri dan berlaripergimeningalkan pria itu bagaimana pun penjelasan yang ingin disampaikan pria itu sampai di depan pintu keluar ruangan itu..

"Sudah Kubilang bukan itu maksutku…aku hanya tidak ingin kamu sakit."jelas Natsu.

"hei,Arigatto."ujar Lucy Lirih,menghentikan langkahnya

"Heeee…apa yang kau katakan.?"Tersentak kaget bingung.

"Ahh….Betsunik.!"memalingkan wajahnya."Nee,Natsu"pangil Lucy

"Emm"

"Natsu Bakaaaa! Weeeekkk…"Teriak lidahnya mencaci pemuda itu dan berlari kecil meningal kan pemuda itu.

"Heee..Tunggu Lucy apa maksutmu itu Haa…"Balas mengejar Lucy.

"Weeekkkk..Natsu baka…..bakaaaa…"Kembali Lucy mencaci pemuda berambut pink itu dengan terus berlari menjauh dari kejaran pemuda itu.

"Hei Luce,Mattee Neee,kenapa kau jadi aneh gini haaaa.."balas Natsu,terus mencoba mengejar lucy yang telah berlari dikoridor sekolah didepannya.

Kedua akhirnya berakhir jadiii kejar-kejaran kaya disinetron wkwkwkkwkw….Maaf author ngajo..yah pokoknya jadinya kejar-kejaran gitu….kedua insan yang lagi mabok cinta.

"Huft benarkan aku bilang gak usah lari-lari dikoridor sekolah,liat nie kamu jadi lebih ngerepotin aku tau ga?"Omel Natsu yang tengah mengendong gadis cantik dipunggungnya.

"Loh kamu kok jadi Nyalahin aku,kamu mengejarku,seharusnya kamu salahin dirimu itu yang mengejarku,dan siapa suruh kamu membantu dengan ajara memaksa juga.?"balas Lucy tak terima kena omelan Natsu.

"Soal itu mana mungkin aku meningalkan nakamaku sendirian,sedangkan dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Natsu"Pangil Lucy lirih karna terharu akan ketulusan pria itu.

"Dan soal aku mengejarmu itu soalnya tadi itu kamu terlihat seperti wanita aneh karna itu…."

Plaaakkk…pukulan keras dari Lucy mengenai kepalannya membuatnya menghentikan penjelasanya.

"Itteeeehhh…Luce kenapa kau menjitakku bagaimana jika kamu jatuh hah….jangan memukulku dengan tiba-tiba begitu."Protes Natsu pada gadis berambut Blonde itu yang masih dipunggungnya.

"aku tidak aneh…tau…"teriak gadis itu,marah.

"ah…gomen…gomen"ucap natsu minta maaf.

"Hmmm"angguknya.

"Kamu jadi lebih mirip dengan Erza Luce"

"Heee,kenapa bisa begitu.?"

"Iya saat Erza marah ia seperti Nenek Penyihir dan…"

Plaak…kembali pukulan keras mendarat mengenai kepala laki-laki itu.

"Hei Kenapa kau jadi memukulku.?"Protes Natsu yang masih menahan rasa sakit dikepalannya.

"Huuuh…"Memalingkan wajahnya .

"Oi…Kenapa sekarang jadi cepat marah sih."

"Urusaii…cepat jalan sana.!"Perintah Lucy layaknya seorang putri kerajaan pada pembantunnya.

"Hai…hai…Wakarimatsu Ojo-sama"jawab natsu datar dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

Lucy sedikit terkekeh melihat prilaku natsu yang kekanak-kanakan ,sehingga membuatnya jadi lucu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kamu senyam-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila gitu.?"mendongak keatas.

"Nande monai."Sanggah Lucy,menahan tawa kecilnya itu.

"Haaa…kau gadis aneh Luce."

Plaak..kembali pukulan Lucy mendarat dikepala Natsu tanpa disangka-sangka,sehingga menambah satu benjolan-benjolan besar dikepalanya yang sekarang menjadi tiga benjolan yang didapatkannya.

"Aww….kenapa kau memukulku lagi."protes natsu atas pukulan Lucy tadi.

"Urusaaiiii….siapa suruh kamu berhenti."perinta lucy lagi.

"hai…hai..nie aku jalan."sahut natsu yang masih menahan rasa sakit dikepalannya.

"Mooo….kenapa bisa begini"rintih Lucy pada dirinya sendiri,seraya terus memakai baju sekolahnya.

Hanya sesekali setelah memakai bajunnya ia menghadap kekaca untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan lagi karna ia baru saja bangun dari tidur.

Pagi ini sebenarnnya ia tidak telat bangun,malah ia sudah bagun pada subuh hari dan sudah mandi,tapi entah kenapa ketika ia teringat akan kejadia kemarin hatinya jadi berdebar-debar,ia tak menyangaka bahwa laki-laki bodoh itu akan mengendongnnya saat kakinya sakit sehabis tersandung karna lari-lari dilorong hal yang telah terjadi kemarin itu dan semua itu berkaitan dengan laki-laki bodoh itu,karna itu Lucy sedikit ingin tiduran dan mengingat kejadian kemarin dari kejadia ditoilet yang sudah tak terpakai itu sampai dilorong sekolah.

Tapi ketika Lucy bangun mentari telah menjulang tinggi,dan Lucy bangun karna ibunya yang telah membangunkannya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil tasnya dan berlari kecil keluar kamarnya dan pergi menuruni anak tangga sana ternyata sudah ada ibunya yang sedang membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas dari ayahnya.

'Sepertinya papa telah berangkat kerja'Pikir memang seperti itulah ayahnya,Ia selalu sibuk bahkan ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan anaknya,Ia selalu pulang larut malam ketika Lucy sudah terlelap tidur dan ketika pagi ia selalu berangkat pagi,Yah sepertinya ia tak akan pernah punya waktu untuk keluarganya,ya memang ayahnnya itu sosok direktur dari perusahaan terbesar di Fiore.

Sadar bahwa anaknya telah siap akan berangkat sekolah sosok wanita itu melempar senyum kearah Lucy anaknya dan menyapanya.

"Ohayoo"

"Ohayoo Oka-san"Balas Lucy seraya menghampiri ibunya dan membalas senyum hangat Ibunya itu.

"mau berangkat Lucy?"tanya ibu itu halus.

"Ah iya."jawab singkat terus berjalan menuju depan pintu keluar dan mengambil sepatunya.

"Lucy tidak makan."tanya Ibunya yang masih memperhatikan anaknya itu.

"Ah…gak usah ma."tolak lucy halus.

"Kenapa !"

"Ah ini aku sudah akan telat. jika aku tidak bergegas aku bisa !"

"Tapi,bagaimana jika kamu sakit disekolah."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kok."jawab Lucy optimis,seraya melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Ibu tercintannya itu.

"Hmm..ya sudahlah tapi sesampai disekolah jangan lupa sarapan ya"

"Hai..hai…Ka-san"jawabnya seraya terus mengenakan sepatunya.

"Moo..kamu ini,makanya kalau sudah bangun jangan tidur lagi tau!,sekarang lihat kamu meningalkan sarapan pagimu ini."ujar ibunya sedikit kesal karna tingkah anaknya tunggalnya itu.

"Yosh Oka-san,Ittekimatsu."Pamit Lucy setelah mengenakan sepatunnya.

"Moo…lagi-lagi kamu tidak mendengarkan nasehat ibumu ini"

"hehehe"Lucy hanya melemparkan senyumnya senyumnya kearah ibunya,dan beranjak keluar.

"Itterasaii"ujar Ibunya memperingatkan dan mendoakan anaknya itu.

Wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibu dari Lucy hanya dapat menghatarkan anaknya sampai diambah pintu,dan mengawasi anaknya sampai anaknya sampai anaknya itu hilang dari pandangan jika Lucy mau ia dapat berangkat sekolah dengan diantar oleh sopir keluarga,tapi entah kenapa setiap kali ditawari untuk itu Lucy selalu menolak dan lebih memilih berjalan ketika pergi kesekolah.

Yah biarlah! jika itu kehidupan yang ingin dijalani oleh Lucy mau diapakan lagi.

Wanita itu sedikit tersenyum karna kebesaran hati anaknya itu,ketika lucy benar-benar sudah tak terlihat oleh mata telanjangnya itu,wanita itu kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bak Istana yang berdiri megah.

Syut!..

"Ahhh..Yokataa…ternyata tidak terlambat"Lucy cukup bernafas lega, ternyata Ia sama sekali tidak terlambat,Ia melihat jam tangannya yang ternyata jam 6.50,Ia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari kata terlambat.

Kruuuk….Kruuuk…angap saja saja itu suara perut Lucy yang lapar karna belum sarapan pagi.

'Ah.. masih ada waktu sepuluh menit,lebih baik aku dikantin saja,untuk sekedar mengisi perut'pikir arah jalannya dan menuju kantin sekolah yang masih dilingkup sekolah.

Kantin itu hanya akan buka pada jam 6.00 tepat dan akan tutup ketika sekolah telah usai jadi Lucy sudah dapat sarapan dikantin,Meski begitu,walau masih pagi kantin juga akan tetap penuh,dipakai untuk tempat berkumpul siswa-siswi sekolah.

Tanpa sadar Lucy sudah berada dikantin tempat yang ingin ditujuanya.

Lucy segera melesat kepenjaga kantin untuk memesan beberapa makanan yang dapat untuk menganjal perutnya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu"sapa wanita tua yang menjadi penjaga kanti.

"tolong Hamburgernya 1 dan susunya."pesan Lucy pada wanita tua itu.

Tak berapa lama ia menunggu pesannya telah selesai."Silahkan,semuanya 50 J"Menyerahkan pesanan Lucy.

"Arigatto"menerima bungkusan kecil itu, seraya menyerahkan uang sejumlah 50 J

"Hitoshiku"balas wanita melemparkan senyumnya pada Lucy.

Setelah mendapat apa yang baru ia pesan Lucy berjalan keluar kantin,Ia berniat akan memakannya ditaman.

Taman memang tempat yang bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiran,karna suasana tenangnnya itu,dan jika dipagi hari kita mampu merasakan kesejukannya yang hanya mampu didapatkannya hanya ditaman sekolah itu saja.

Namun setibanya disana bukan ketenangan yang dapat ia rasakan,melaikan kegelisahan yang didapatkannya.

Saat ia tiba disana,sebenarnya ia melihat sosok orang yang ia kenali berada ditaman.

"Nat….s"Entah kenapa ia tidak tak mampu memangil sosok laki-laki berambut Pink didepannya.

Sosok perempuan berambut Silver itu melumat bibir Natsu dengan mesra,dan yang tak ingin ia bayangkan lagi adalah pemuda itu tak menolak Lumatan gadis itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kaku,akalnya tak mampu untuk berpikir jernih akan pemandangan itu,perasaannya hancur tak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan kejadian air matanya keluar membasahi pipinya tanpa ia makan yang tadinya digengamnya juga ikut jatuh berserakan ditanah.

'Ah…kenapa aku menangis?'Tanyanya dalam hati. 'Apa aku cemburu…?'. 'Inikah Cinta?' Berbagai Pertanyaan bermunculan dikepanya bagai hujan dipagi.

~**To Be Continue~**

**Ah iya Dan,Lupa Kasih tau ya, ceritanya ini hanya akan Fokus pada Cinta Natsu, dan Lucy.**

**Tapi Dan,Akan Usahainnya.**

**Tolong Reviewnya ya.**


End file.
